Epic Mishaps
by Just A Random Pencil
Summary: Mickey and Oswald weren't the perfect team right off the bat.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I played the game with my editor a couple years back, it took us over a month to complete the game. In that time, a couple of funny things happened. So I thought, hey, why not make some of those into a drabble mini-series?

Sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is humor so you shouldn't take it seriously, and it was based off real incidents.

Epic Mickey 2 doesn't belong to me, nor do I make any profit from writing this story.

* * *

Mickey, Oswald and Gus made their way through the ruined courtyard of the Dark Beauty Castle. The titular character climbed up a pile of rubble and spotted the ledge where they had to go next. Unfortunately, the gap was too wide, even with the double jump.

"…once Oswald jumps in the air, he can glide across. And Mickey, if you jump and grab onto his feet, both of you can travel to the other side together." The gremlin finished explaining his solution to this dilemma.

"Gosh," Mickey rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure that's such a great idea…"

"What, don't trust me?" Oswald crossed his arms, but that motion triggered the remote. A crackling beam of blue-white electricity shot across the courtyard and hit a stone wall, making it immediately crumble to pieces.

"No, not really." He replied, and promptly moved further away from the lucky rabbit.

Another quake hit the castle, more violent and lasting longer than previous ones. Mickey was nearly thrown off as the rubble grew more unstable.

"The castle won't last much longer-Mickey, it's now or never!" Gus yelled.

The mouse threw his hands up. "Ok, okay! I'll do it!"

Oswald hopped into the air and hovered in place, waiting for him to grab on. Ignoring the gleam of the menacing remote, Mickey jumped, his arms reaching out…

…and missed.

_Splat!_

Oswald landed and poked his head over the edge, spotting a black and red puddle with two round ears sticking out.

"You have fallen." The rabbit observed.

Mickey bounced up from his previously flattened state and shot a glare up. "Nah, you think?"

* * *

I hope you liked that. I'll be making another four, so keep an eye out for that during the next few weeks.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

So the story is just from the second game, because I've never played the first game and I'm not very familiar with the plot.

With that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

Oswald was thrown back. It wasn't until he got up and felt the stinging pain that he realized that he'd been accidentally shot with thinner.

"Hey, watch it!" He snapped, before looking down at his remote. An idea crossed his mind. He smirked, aimed and pressed the button, literally giving Mickey the shock of his life.

"Ow! What was that for?" The mouse demanded, fur on end making him look poofy.

"Sorry, my bad." The rabbit apologized sarcastically. "I'm still figuring out how my remote works."

"You know what? It's fine." Mickey tightened his grip on the paintbrush. "...I haven't figured out my brush either."

One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were duking it out with the magic brush and remote pointed really hard at each other. Streams of electricity and paint clashed at the center, fighting for the upper hand.

That was what Gus saw when he teleported in, as he had been wondering what was taking the duo so long and instead found himself witnessing Mickey and Oswald fight to the death.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

They immediately stopped and turned to face the gremlin.

Paint and thinner was splattered everywhere and slowly dripped into puddles. There were also huge scorch marks, sparking machinery and sizzling wires. The air was heavy with electricity and paint fumes.

In the middle of all this mess, a frizzy looking Mickey and a paint covered Oswald hid their respective weapons behind their backs before pointing at each other.

"_He started it!_"

Gus shook his head in dismay. Saving Wasteland was going to harder than he thought.

* * *

On the bright side, Mickey and Oswald now know how to use their weapons!

In real life, it never escalated to this point. It just took us a while in the beginning to figure out how the brush and remote worked. Sometimes we did accidentally hit each other instead of the enemy. Heh, good times.

Until next time, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

This is without a doubt one of the incidents I remember best. I listened to the Mission Impossible theme song while writing this, and now I can't get it out of my head.

Enjoy! 

* * *

"See those bells? If that Spatter spots us, he'll ring one of them, and well…nothing good can come of that. Make sure you deal with him before he decides to chime your arrival!" Gus warned, before disappearing.

"Got it." Oswald cracked his knuckles and jumped off the rooftop, but Mickey yanked him back. The sound of that made the aforementioned Spatter look up in confusion, but upon finding nothing amiss, continued his stroll.

Once the Spatter was out of sight, Mickey turned to Oswald and whispered, "What are you doing? We have to stay on the DL."

"The what?" The rabbit asked, doing zero effort to keep his voice down.

"The _DL_\- oh never mind. Just follow my lead and don't make any noise." He took a quick dunk in the ink well, becoming invisible. Oswald could still perfectly envision Mickey's expectant look, and with a sigh, he followed suit.

The two snuck through Blot Alley with ease until the ink ran out. That's when they started sticking to the shadows, ducking behind bushes and any other cover, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Tiptoeing past the slumbering spladooshes, Mickey was about to gesture where they had to go next when his shoe hit something. He looked down. It was a bundle of fireworks, tucked next to a flower pot. It didn't seem like a big deal. Until he saw the next one. And the dozens more spread out throughout Blot Alley.

_Oh no_...Mickey thought, as Oswald's eyes lit up with a crazed glint.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Fireworks, yeah!" He whooped, running past Mickey without a care in the world. He zapped the first fireworks he could find, triggering a chain reaction of explosions and destruction.

Splatters ran around, not even noticing Mickey in their blind panic. The bell was rung, but it was far too late.

As Blot Alley was blown up sky high, Mickey dragged a hand down his face. "So much for stealth..."

In the distance, a massive explosion outlined Oswald's silhouette, his head thrown back and cackling with a manic glee.

Ian was going to _kill _Mickey for this.

* * *

In my defense, blowing stuff up was way more fun than sneaking past all those Spatters in Blot Alley.

On a side note, I finally learned that those giant Spatters that explode when provoked are called 'Spladooshes.' It's a fun word to say. Spladooshes. _Spladooshes._ Love it.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place in Bog Easy.

* * *

"_Handle the Beetleworx while I shut off the Replicator_, he said. _It'll only take a jiffy_, he said-WOAH!" Mickey jumped, narrowly avoiding getting his tail chopped off by a spinning buzz saw. It sliced through the boardwalk and got jammed in the termite infested wood.

"Would you keep it down please? I can't think with all this racket!" Oswald's eyes narrowed, focused on hacking the access port. He was completely oblivious to the battle going on behind him.

The Beetleworx lunged towards the mouse, but was held back with its trapped appendage. Seizing the opportunity, Mickey aimed his paintbrush at it. The animatronic ceased its struggles, as if it had realized its imminent demise, but only a tiny stream of thinner dripped out of the bristles.

"No..." Mickey whispered.

He could have sworn the Beetleworx gave him a smug look, before it managed to free itself. Mickey took a step back, but found nothing and nearly fell backwards. He was at the edge of the boardwalk, trapped between four screeching buzz saws aimed at his face and the bubbling thinner swamp behind him.

Wait. A thinner swamp.

The Beetleworx charged straight towards Mickey, who got into position and waited until it got closer. Just when it was inches away, he jumped over it to other side. The animatronic wasn't so lucky, its momentum making it fall off the edge into the thinner. It burst through the surface and madly thrashed for a few seconds before dissolving into nothingness.

Mickey watched it until he was sure it was gone. That had been harder than he expected, and he didn't want to have to do that again.

"I got it!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." He muttered as he went over to the rabbit. "Now let's get out of here."

Right then and there, the supposedly deactivated Replicator's eye flashed back to red.

The maw of the Replicator opened up, and out came the Beetleworx one after the other. The doors were even starting to emit smoke from the accelerated rate those things were being churned out.

"I thought you said you had it!"

"I did have it! I cut the wire!" Oswald looked at the access port and realized what happened. "Oh, I see- you know... I mean who puts the 'multiply by 100' wire right next to the 'deactivate' wire? That's just bad design."

Mickey shot him an incredulous look. It was truly baffling how far Oswald would go to avoid getting blamed. The ever growing swarming mass of Beetleworx spotted him and shrieked, a metallic blood curdling war cry.

With no other choice, he grabbed the brush and charged.

* * *

I know that Mickey can thin out the Replicator's eye, but for comedy's sake, let's pretend that the only way to stop it was through Oswald and his hacking skills.

Let's just say it took me a long while before figuring out how reprogramming works.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been forever since the last update, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm back with another chapter.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"If we head over to Mean Street North again, we'll find the projector to Bog Easy." Gus said, before disappearing in his usual fashion.

"Right. Let's go." Mickey nodded as he headed straight ahead to the hot air balloon at the other end of Mean Street South. He fished out his wallet from his shorts pocket, about to take out the E-Tickets required for the balloon trip when Oswald suddenly veered off right.

The abruptness of that action made Mickey look at the rabbit, and the brief distraction was enough for him to trip over a traffic cone.

Picking himself up, Mickey called out, "Oswald, we have to go to Mean Street North!"

"That's where I'm going."

"But it's this way!" The mouse said, pointing to the hot air balloon. He then pointed to the sewer entrance with a barely hidden grimace. _"That_ just leads to the Underground."

"Well yeah, what's wrong with the Underground?" Oswald asked. He was completely ignorant to why Mickey didn't want to go down there.

Honestly, Mickey had no problem with the Underground and its dark, creepy sewers. Nor with the claustrophobic space crawling with vicious enemies. His issue was the gaping abyss, where the _only_ way to get across was by hanging onto Oswald. Flying together just never worked out between them. Either Mickey would miss, or Oswald would accidentally drop him. Regardless, Mickey ended up the same: face planted on the ground while Oswald hovered above completely unharmed. Point being, he wasn't exactly looking forward to hanging onto Oswald with a river of acid thinner beneath him.

"Nothing." The mouse quickly denied. "I just think the hot air balloon would be better."

"But you heard the gremlin, we'll have to pay this time." Oswald said with a slight frown.

"So? We literally have hundreds, it's not a big deal." Mickey assured.

"You mean _those_ hundreds falling out of your wallet?" The rabbit asked.

"What?!" He whirled around. Red tickets fluttered down Mean Street South like falling autumn leaves, carpeting the sidewalks and roofs.

A passing toon citizen stopped and pointed. "Hey, free money!"

Out of nowhere, the previously empty street was overrun by a massive crowd, forming a cartoonish dust cloud with limbs occasionally popping out. Then, the crowd left, just as quickly as they had arrived.

Mickey waved a hand in front, hacking dust from his lungs as the cloud settled. He gasped, eyes almost popping out of his sockets. The street had been completely picked clean of E-Tickets.

The mouse turned to Oswald. "Why didn't you do anything? You're the king, can't you make them give it back?"

Oswald shrugged. "Doesn't work like that. Wasteland has a 'Finders, Keepers' policy. How do you think _we_ could take all those E-Tickets without anyone stopping us?"

"Doesn't matter. Surely I must have some money left. I _have _to." He checked his wallet. Nothing. He flipped it upside down and frantically shook it, but only a piece of lint floated out.

"Hmm, looks like we'll have to go through the sewers." Oswald grunted as he lifted the manhole to the Underground entrance and rolled it aside.

"Fine." Mickey relented as he put away his wallet and approached the dark, foreboding entrance. He stopped right at the edge, and glared at the lucky rabbit. "But you better not drop me again!"

* * *

Mickey dragged himself out of the thinner river as best he could with his half-melted arms, dripping thinner over the shore.

Oswald stood a few feet to the right, completely unharmed and not in any rush to help Mickey. He was looking elsewhere, a hand to his chin as if pondering something.

"You know," he started. "I'm starting to think that maybe next time we should take the balloon instead."

Mickey could only glare daggers at him.

* * *

I know there's platforms Mickey can use to get across by himself, but for the purpose of comedy, in this story he has to rely on Oswald to get to the other side of the Underground.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been running aimlessly around Wasteland for what felt like ages. Gus was nowhere to be found. Locals were of no help, and they kept getting wrapped up in miscellaneous side quests that didn't do anything to advance the main plot. They were tired, hungry, and without a single E-note in their pockets. Finally, they sat down under a tree.

"Well, now what do we do?" Oswald asked.

"I don't know, but if this is really it, I just want you to know that I…I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Mickey admitted.

"Yeah, I know."

Mickey frowned, but then Oswald added. "You were the best too. We had a pretty good run, didn't we?"

"We did. Would have been nice if we had actually made it all the way, but this is ok too." Mickey closed his eyes, ready to exhale his last breath…

"It took you two long enough!"

"Huh? Gus? Is that really you?" Mickey opened his eyes and squinted. It looked like Gus, popping out from behind a bush. But it wouldn't be the first time they imagined seeing Gus, only for the illusion to vanish once they got closer.

"Of course it's me!" The gremlin declared. "I've simply been waiting." The cryptic statement was undermined by the leaves and twigs stuck to him.

When it was clear Gus wasn't going to say anything else, Oswald asked. "Waiting for what?"

"I'm glad you asked! See, you've both been struggling to work together. So I figured, what better way to overcome your differences than by spending time together? I knew that eventually you'd have to get along."

"You mean you left us for who knows how long, on _purpose_!?" Mickey demanded.

"To help you learn to be a team, yes." Gus said. "It was all part of the plan, and it worked splendidly!"

Mickey and Oswald stood up and began closing in on the gremlin, glaring daggers at him.

"Now now, let's not do anything insensible..." Gus nervously chuckled.

Oswald aimed his remote at Gus, sparks crackling at the end. Mickey slowly smacked the end of the brush on his open palm. They gave each other a look and a slight nod.

* * *

And th-that's all folks! If I get an idea for another shenanigan with Mickey and Oswald, I might add it. But for now, this is how I'm leaving it.

This chapter wasn't inspired by a specific moment, but rather from how 90% of the time, we had no idea what we were supposed to be doing.


End file.
